


And the Universe Aligns

by widdlewed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Fluff and Humor, Forgeign Exchange Program, Gen, MCU characters has Quirks, Out of Character, Superpowers as Quirks, Tried to fit it into the bnha universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Peter Parker's class is one of the few selected to go to Japan's top Hero School, U. A., for a foreign exchange program to promote international codependency.It would be the Parker Luck that lands him in Class 1-A, becoming fast friends with one Midoriya Izuku.It would be the Parker Luck that they are so similar, more than either know.





	And the Universe Aligns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pillage_him_satanael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_him_satanael/gifts), [DarkWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/gifts), [bewareofbabyjakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareofbabyjakey/gifts), [ForsakenCrystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenCrystal/gifts).



> I tried my best. LOL It was surprisingly easy to write the MCU into bnha?? like what???
> 
> I've never read any Marvel comics. I've only watched the movies so any info I have in here is from the movies, okay? Okay. 
> 
> Enjoy??  
>  Not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes you see.

“I bet even Tony Stark would be intimidated by the size of this campus,” Flash spoke out from the back of the clustered teenagers, countless pairs of eyes taking in the daunting buildings towering over the students. “I think they have, like, three campuses total?”

 

“Actually,” another student spoke, tone high-pitched and breathless, “they have excessive areas of training grounds.Their actual school building is about the same size as ours. They recently designed and constructed dorms-”

 

“Dude,” Ned wheezed, gripping onto his best friend for support, “this place is insane!” Beside him, completely numb to the constricting grip on his arm, Peter Parker nodded his head. His eyes went up and up, taking in the intimidating gated entrance, the perfectly cobblestoned pathway leading the students up to the towering, wooden double doors. 

 

Nedzu, the Principal, was waiting for them. Like the American Hero, Rocket Raccoon, Nedzu was one of the rare and unheard of cases of animals evolving with the help of a naturally borned Quirk. While Rocket was more infamous in the International news for his less than savory behavior when it came to his Hero team Guardians of the Galaxy, Nedzu kept a low profile while rarely entering the media spotlight. 

 

It was weird, nonetheless, to see the advanced animal greet them in fluent English. He waved a pawed hand at the students, a skeletal like man hunched beside him. On his other side, a man wearing black and looking sleep deprived eyed the clustered kids.

 

Mutely, Peter recognized the skeletal man as the recently retired All Might, the exposure of his failing health leaving him to hang up his mantle. Tony Stark had commented, a day after the live feed of All Might’s outing had made international news, that he’d always thought something was off about the man. Brought up facts and speculations on his dwindling Villain takedowns or news interviews. Despite his flippant tone, Peter had caught him touching his chest, where the arc reactor rested snug against his flesh, possibly finding empathy towards the older Hero.

 

The other man was unknown, but judging from his silent oversations of the students, he had experience with dealing with rowdy teenagers or Villains. He had to be something, being a teacher at this prestigious school. It was a school that mostly kept to recruiting Heroes from within the island, but Peter knew that the invitation for teaching had reached Captain America or Bruce Banner. 

 

Nedzu cleared his throat, drawing quiet attention to him despite his short stature. “Welcome to U.A.! As you’ve probably been informed by your teachers and information sheets, you select classes were the top in your years! You’ve been invited to spend a week here at our school and see how the educational system varies from country to country, Quirk-based or otherwise.” Nedzu hopped over, reaching for a box All Might held. All Might handed the box down to the animal, arms feebly shaking against what anyone could assume was heavy material. 

 

“Due to the language barrier, we’ve asked our Support Department to help in any way they could think of. One of our own students, Hatsume Mei, has designed a choker that acts as a translator. I won’t get into details but it basically uses electricity waves and whatnot to send signals to your brain to translate languages for you. The choker also acts as a translator to translate your English into Japanese for our students, so there won’t be any sort of language barrier. Each student will get one choker!” 

 

The teachers gestured for the students to line up and, one by one, they received the devices. Peter tensed as the cold metal snapped snuggly around his neck, a high-pitched whine sounding for a split second before disappearing. He shuddered, his sensitive senses feeling the change in his body - in his mind. It made him itch, a unmistakable discomfort under his skin that he couldn’t remedy. 

 

This was going to be one long week. 

 

“Now,” Nedzu spoke and the students noted the small hint of a accent entering his voice. He must have been speaking Japanese, only for their brains to translate it as English. Nifty. “Each class will be split up between the General, Support, Management, and Heroics Departments. As you know, U.A. is internationally known as a celebrated Heroics institution, rivalling The Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. While there are other, lesser known universities and secondary educational outlets for aspiring Heroes, U.A. is the top in Japan.”

 

Peter gulped, feeling his nerves prickle at the tone the animal was using. It sounded friendly enough, which made it all the weirder that his senses were cautioning him to be wary of the small creature. 

 

“We pride ourselves in sculpting Top Heroes. Because of that, we wish that you keep in mind that our students are taught that danger is at any and every corner. Each Department is different, course-wise and time-wise. You will see throughout the week that no Department is superior - but rather structured in a way to make each Department rely on the other.” 

 

Beside him, the unknown man snorted. His tired eyes flashed in barely concealed amusement and he traded a look with All Might. 

 

“Now, as you probably know, this is All Might. While retired from Heroism, he couldn’t exactly escape teaching.” Scattered chuckles or nervous giggles ran throughout the students. Peter wasn’t one of them. “This other gentleman is Eraserhead. These two teachers will be showing each of your classes or groups to their selected classrooms. Once there, the teacher in charge of that class will split you up with a buddy. Any questions?”

 

No one raised their hands and after a few awkward moments of suffering silence, Nedzu nodded. He bidded the class a farewell and the students shifted excitedly, barely hushed chatter bursting forward.

 

“Groups 1 through 4, please come with me,” All Might called politely, hunkering down like a wind could blow him away. Peter gave Ned a wave as his friend left with Michelle, Betty, and Flash. Michelle flashed him the middle finger and a smile as she walked past, leaving with the other students. Peter, without any real friends he constantly socialized with, was left awkwardly shifting his feet.

 

“The remaining groups, follow me.” Eraserhead turned on his heel and stalked into the school, the students scrambling to follow. Peter hung in the back, near Coach Wilson, as they trailed after the teacher. 

 

Their hallways were huge, wide and tall to accommodate for students with physically changed bodies due to their Quirks. Knowing how the Hulk was, Peter could say he appreciated their consideration and didn’t make the hallways standard like at his school. As they passed by classrooms, he saw various students peek at the foreigners, interest in their eyes. 

 

Group after group departed, Peter’s stomach clenching as he found himself with the remaining four other students. 

 

“And last but not least, Class 1-A. One of the only two Heroics classes on campus.” Eraserhead opened the door and instantly released a sigh. “Kirishima, I swear to God, if you don’t get down from that desk right now-”

 

“Sorry Aizawa-sensei!” A boy’s ruggish voice chirped. Peter and the remaining four students were ushered into the classroom and 20 pairs of eyes settled on them. Eraserhead moved to the podium at the front of the classroom, looking exhausted.

 

“I leave you all alone for fifteen minutes…” He trailed off, deciding he didn’t need to finish the sentence. Several of the students shifted in their seats, looking rightfully ashamed. “Iida, as Class President, I want you to choose who babysits these kids.” 

 

_ Seriously _ ? Peter thought as the man moved to the corner, stepping into a yellow sleeping bag.  _ SERIOUSLY?!  _ He watched, shocked silent, as the man zipped up the bag and was out in seconds. His schoolmates were no different, gawking at the adult. 

 

“He does that,” the one called Iida sighed, as if it were just something they were all resigned to. “Now, greetings! I am Iida Tenya, the President of this classroom. It is a pleasure to be involved in a foreign exchange program with aspiring Heroes like yourselves as well.” 

 

“Well,” the only girl in their group spoke up, “I’m actually pretty interested in the famous Support Department. We were kinda just assigned groups based on pulled slots. But yeah, your school looks cool.” Iida seemed slightly strained at that before he nodded.

 

“The Support teams here are absolutely amazing. They truly represent the spirit of Heroism and U.A. as a whole-”

 

“Iida-kun,” a girl with brunette hair laughed, her cheeks and finger pads pink, “calm down! Hi! Wow, you guys speak fluent Japanese!”

 

“Oh,” one of the guys next to Peter piped up, pointing to their choker, “it’s cause of these devices. You guys sounds like you’re speaking English to us.” 

 

“That’s so cool!” The pink skinned girl chimed, standing from her desk. “So, so, who gets to buddy up with them?” She was all but vibrating in her seat, eyes bouncing from the students to Iida.

 

“Mina-san,” Iida sighed out as he ran his hands down his pants. “There is only five of them and while I know all of us would like to supervise one of them-” A loud snort sounded from the blonde lounging in his seat- “only five of us can. As Class President, I’m electing myself and Momo-san to handle two of the students.”

 

“That makes sense,” the girl with earphone jacks attached to her earlobes drawled out. “I’ll take one.”

 

“No fair!” Mina whined while the brunette whined loudly as well. “I want to volunteer!”

 

“I believe Todoroki-kun and Bakugou-kun would be good choices,” Momo denied, gesturing to the blonde teen and a boy with two toned-hair. “They are some of the top students in the class.”

 

“Oh fuck no!” Bakugou roared, slamming his sparking palms on his desktop. Peter jolted, shifting backwards as his senses twisted taut in anticipation. “I don’t wanna babysit some shitbag kids!”

 

“Bakugou-kun,  _ please _ !” Iida grunted as a hand rose in the air. “Todoroki-kun, no, you can  _ not _ claim daddy-issues as a excuse to not partner with one of our new friends.” The hand fell slowly. 

 

“You cannot get out of this. If you’d please, would you mind pairing up with those students?” Iida had turned his attention to the Americans and they nodded slowly, the only girl in their group saddling up over to Momo. Peter watched his schoolmates leave him, grudging settling beside Iida, Bakugou, or Todoroki. That left Peter alone in the front of the class, waiting to see who’d pair up with him. 

 

“I want to pair up with him - ribbit,” a girl croaked out and the students whipped their heads back to the black haired girl. Peter gave a soft ‘eep’ as his eyes landed on the frog like girl and his senses bristled, going haywire. 

 

Oh, how ironic.

 

The girl’s beady eyes were staring him down, like a frog about to wrap their tongue around a unsuspecting arachnid. A shiver traced down his spine as he tried to calm his facial features, hoping he appeared nonchalant. 

 

“You smell good,” the girl continued as she tilted her head to the side. “What kind of Quirk do you have? A insect Quirk?” A bodiless gag sounded from the floating school uniform. 

 

One of Peter’s schoolmates burst out laughing, slapping a hand against Bakugou’s desk. Peter kept his eyes trained on his shoes as curious eyes turned to him. The green haired teen looked horrified as he continued to smack Bakugou’s desk. 

 

“Parker? He’s Quirkless!” 

 

Green eyes locked on brown as 20 pairs of eyes turned to study him. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ “Tony Stark has just announced his plans to form small organized teams overseas in other countries to help in the off chance of another worldly takeover. The hope is such defenses will help to prevent less lasting damages, as seen with Ultron and the fall of Sokovia, and the renown Super Villain Thanos. When questioned on how he plans to jump-start these ideas, he said that-” _

 

“Isn’t that Tony Stark?” Peter jumped, turning around as he quickly closed his Youtube app. Tsuyu plopped down beside him, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki (and his buddy, Timothy), and Midoriya following. “He’s Iron Man, isn’t he? Isn’t it weird that he’s so open about his identity?”

 

“Mr. Stark? I mean, he has the means to protect himself and those he loves so it isn’t that weird? If anything, I find it more weird that Captain America, y’know - Steve Rogers - was considered the first artificially made Quirk user and that’s never talked about.” 

 

“I thought those were just theories?” Iida spoke as he picked up his chopsticks, Timothy giving a groan before perking up at the sight of his known classmates. Todoroki waved the teen off and he left, leaving Peter by himself with the Japanese students. Peter fiddled with his fork, poking at his curry soaked rice. While the school food was beyond delicious, Peter didn’t have much of an appetite after being mocked by his schoolmates. 

 

“I-I mean, Mr. Stark’s father was instrumental in the development of the Super Soldier Quirk, you know. He - um - he has notes, you know, that basically show how they triggered the mutation of Captain’s DNA and basically made the first Quirk. Even if it was heavily influenced by chemicals and drugs and what else they did-”

 

“And with him being frozen up until ten years ago, it’s unknown if he actually was the first case of a developed Quirk or if it was just heavily triggered by drugs. They still don’t understand how Quirks work or came to be, only that it’s genetic,” Midoriya chattered, smile wide as he regarded Peter. Peter’s smile was more small, breathless at the unwavering attention Midoriya was giving him. It was weird, in a endearing sort of way. 

 

“So what’s it like, living in a city with the famous Avengers?” Uraraka asked, leaning forward excitedly. “You must see a lot of action!” Peter looked down at his hands, biting his lip.

 

“I mean, it’s kinda the same as going to a school where All Might works, I guess? From what I’ve heard though, your guys’ Villains are more of the group type than individual Supervillains, am I right?”

 

“Yep! Besides All For One, they kinda lay low until they have a good amount of numbers to back them up,” Midoriya spoke and then frowned. “How about a few years ago, with that one guy. Uh - Loki, was it? The Villain with the weird dual-Quirk of super strength and illusions? He had minions didn’t he?” 

 

“Mr. Loki?” Peter perked up, smiling. “Oh yeah! He attacked New York with the Chitauri. So those guys were actually given to Loki to use by Thanos. Thanos-”

 

“Oooh, I know who that is! Wasn’t he that guy who used these Quirk Enhancement Pills to bulk up and try to take over the world and nearly killed half the world’s population? He ended up getting killed, didn’t he?” Uraraka questioned, tilting her head to the side. Midoriya looked up, seeing two of the foreign students making their way to Peter. One was a shorter, heavy weight boy while the girl’s hair curled and twisted around the flowers lifting and swaying around her head like a crown. 

 

“Peter! Dude! You are totally missing out. So the class we’re in, I’m buddies with this guy name Shinsou, and he can mind-control people with his voice once you’ve responded to any question he asks and-”

 

“Ned, Ned, breathe!” Peter laughed as the two sat down beside him, Michelle’s lilacs dying and replacing with daisies. Uraraka and Todoroki watched, fascinated, as Ned rolled his eyes. “He sounds cool.” 

 

“Not as cool as my partner. She controls vines from her head. We’ve come to a understanding,” Michelle spoke nonchalantly as she stole Peter’s tray of food, taking a dainty bite. “I’ll randomly summon flowers into her hair and she’ll leave me alone.” Peter snorted, shaking his head. “So what are we talking about?”

 

“Thanos,” Peter explained and Ned’s face fell, something haunted and empty replacing his expression for a moment before the brightness was back in his eyes. “Anyways, guys, this is Tsuyu, my buddy, and her friends.”

 

“Call me Tsuyu-chan,” Tsuyu greeted as she studied them, her head tilting as Ned gave a startled wheeze of laughter. Peter nudged him, lips pressed tightly, and Michelle waved politely. “This is Uraraka-chan, Iida-chan, Todoroki-chan, and Midoriya-chan.” 

 

“Hi,” the group greeted and Ned waved excitedly at them. Midoriya leaned forward, eyes sparkling.

 

“So is your Quirk a chlorokinesis type Quirk?” Midoriya asked, eyeing the flowers that seemed alive as they circled her head in a lazy motion. “Can you just summon them from thin air or do you have to use a seed base to accelerate their growth? Do they need sunlight and water to stay sustained or do you only need to be in contact with them to keep them thriving? Also, you mentioned Shiozaki-san. Can you transfer your flowers onto other people or-”

 

“Midoriya-kun,” Iida good-heartedly interrupted, seeing Michelle’s overwhelmed expression. “Breathe please.” Midoriya ducked down, looking sheepish as Ned clapped giddily. 

 

“Dude, he reminds me of you when you’re questioning people’s Quirks,” Ned laughed to Peter, who flushed because yeah, he did sound like that sometimes. Mostly when pestering the Avengers on their Quirks and abilities. 

 

“Um-” Midoriya spoke up slowly, eyes unable to look at Peter. “So you…” He seemed unable to finish talking and instead exhaled. “Who’s your favorite Hero?”

 

“Uh, duh, Spider-man!” Ned laughed, fingers moving in random patterns. Peter’s phone lit up and sparked with electricity, responding to Ned. “He’s like the coolest!”

 

“He’s a vigilante though. He doesn't count,” Michelle griped. “Now Storm, she's a amazing Hero. My dream Queen. I aspire to work under her.” 

 

“I-I personally like Mr. Stark,” Peter stammered, worrying over his phone. Michelle snorted.

 

“You’re just sayin that cause you intern for him.”

 

“You’re interning with Iron Man? Even though you’re-” Todoroki cut himself off, pressing his lips together as Michelle and Ned frowned at the teen. 

 

“Tim told the class how I’m Quirkless,” Peter explained, Michelle nodding while Ned’s eyes flashed in sympathy. “I have a internship with Stark Industries, not Iron Man himself.” Peter frowned down at the table. “I work in his labs, doing stuff with his electronics.” 

 

“Spider-man, huh?” Tsuyu questioned, smiling even as a trickle of drool escaped her mouth. “Sounds delicious.” Peter shuddered and Ned failed to hold back his laughter. 

 

* * *

 

Peter had just turned 14 when his status as Quirkless was flipped upside down. He didn’t know what to do at first, suddenly waking up one day to find himself hanging from the ceiling by his fingers and toes. It’d freaked him out, even more so when his senses had almost overloaded on him.

 

After hours of panicking and trying to keep his sticky-fingers to himself and off anything of value, he had remembered that cursed spider bite that had left him drowsy and uncomfortable the night before. 

 

But there was no way that a spider bite could have caused him to suddenly gain a Quirk, right?

 

Apparently yes, from whatever tests Tony had done on him. 

 

After Tony scouting him to help in Berlin, he’d gained Peter’s trust and ultimately, his biggest secret of him being born Quirkless. If the man himself hadn’t gone through Peter’s birth records and medical records, he’d have thought the teen was lying. 

 

From what the blood tests and lab reports returned, the spider itself had hosted a dormant Quirk trait in its body, only activating once its venom had met with Peter’s blood. Thus, a spider-like Quirk. 

 

Ned, who had been Peter’s friend for the longest time, had thought Peter had lied to him the entirety of their friendship. After all, how could his Quirkless best friend suddenly go around as Spider-Man, who obviously had an arachnid like Quirk?

 

But after bringing Ned into the loop and being convinced by Iron Man himself, he’d quickly decided to use his technomancy Quirk to help Peter out in any way he could. 

 

It’d been a long year.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s cool though to see her work,” Peter was saying as he leaned up against Midoriya’s desk, hands flying everywhere. “Her Quirk lets her know when someone is lying to her, so Black Widow is a real beast when it comes to undercover operations. For the longest time, the media kept portraying her Quirk as strength enhancement, but after meeting her one meeting time-”

 

“You personally know The Avengers?” Mina shrieked, stars in her eyes. “Oh my god, do you know the X-Men?! I’ve wanted Nightcrawler’s autograph since I was a baby!” Mina scrambled through the rows of desks and chairs, nearly shoving Bakugou out of his seat to get closer to the teen. “Well? Well? Well?”

 

“I mean,” Peter stuttered out as the classroom focused on him in curiosity. “Kinda? I don’t personally know the X-Men that well. Mr. Stark doesn’t really like to associate with them due to their different views on how to handle situations. Black Widow has stopped in a few times when I’ve been in the labs working so…”

 

“That’s so cool,” Kaminari breathed in, clambering over onto Bakugou’s desk. “That must be so cool, working around Top Heroes!”

 

“I mean, again, it’s like being here with All Might as a teacher…” Peter mumbled, cheeks and ear-tips pinkening.

 

“How about this Spider-Man?” Tsuyu asked as she leaned close to Peter, making him stiffen. “He’s a up and coming Hero, isn’t he?” 

 

“Kinda?” Peter squeaked out, trying to be polite as he slid away from the girl. He didn’t like how her eyes were tracing his form. “He isn’t a official Hero. Kinda like a vigilante.” And didn’t that make it so awkward, confusing to his very illegal alter ego. 

 

“Is he?” Midoriya asked as Bakugou shoved and punched at Kaminari to get off his desk. “But isn’t he a Avenger?” Peter flushed, slightly embarrassed and flattered that he was internationally known. Then again, with all the property damage done in Berlin and then the issue with Thanos that last fall…

 

“Um, not exactly? He works with Iron Man time to time, from what we’ve heard on the streets. He basically sticks to patrolling his city unless something big comes up.” 

 

“Like Thanos?” Uraraka asked and Peter’s breath caught for a moment before he nodded. 

 

“Like Thanos.” Thanos, who’d killed him. Thanos, who’d succeeded in taking over the world. Thanos, who'd caused Doctor Strange to rewrite time to bring back the dead and save the world from utter destruction. Thanos, who’d finally been defeated by Iron Man and Doctor Strange’s dual Time and Illusions Quirks. “Other than that, just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.”

 

“So cool! Do they know any information about him?” Hagakure asked sweetly, uniform arms waving around. “Like what’s his civilian name or his age or what he looks like or-?”

 

“If he’s a vigilante,” Momo interrupted, “he won’t be parading around. Even overseas, it is a frowned upon life choice, isn’t it?” 

 

Peter let the students fall into a debate over Spider-Man, checking his phone. Michelle had texted him, saying she met the student who’d designed their collars, Hatsume Mei. Hatsume had heard from her class’s group that he interned with Stark Industries and wanted to meet him. 

 

He frowned, considering it. It seemed interesting, meeting someone from the Support Department who’d designed collars that successfully translated languages in the human brain, but at the same time, was she just meeting him to get a good word in for Stark?

 

“What’s wrong?” Todoroki asked, Tim on his phone in the background. It seemed out of all the exchange students in the class, Peter was the only one making a real effort to talk with the Japanese students. 

 

“Oh, um, the student who designed these-” he tapped the choker- “wants to meet me. She heard I intern with Stark Industries.”

 

“Is that bad?” Todoroki asked, blinking slowly. Peter shook his head rapidly, eyes bulging. 

 

“Oh, no! I mean, um, just cause if she’s in the Support Department, she may just be trying to find a footing to get a internship or something? I mean, Mr. Stark is very generous in his interning programs and only every scouts for the best, so I don’t want to get her hopes up…”

 

“Oh.” Todoroki looked bored of their conversation already. “Good luck.” He patted Peter on the shoulder and that was the end of their conversation. Peter slumped down and moved to his desk, looking over to see Midoriya scribbling down in a notebook. 

 

He hoped school ended soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was going to be a monster of a one-shot, I split it up into two chapters instead. Here is the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
